Kagome, Kagome
by GladApple
Summary: Sesshomaru is recently widowed and looking for a nanny for Rin. In comes Kagome! Inuyasha twist to a Corrina,Corrina story!
1. Chapter 1

Be gentle! This is a story mix of a plot from Corrina Corrina and Inuyasha characters. I am trying maybe a couple chapters and see how I like it. I am sorry if my grammar is bad I will get better. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Except this box.

* * *

The sound of footsteps could be heard throughout the household. Apologizes muttered, requests for more drink, exclamations to try this or to stay away from that. A young girl hiding underneath the tables poked her head out. Her golden eyes shining as she quickly drew her head back in and huddled underneath the table.

" Rin, oh dear Rin, why are you hiding under there, would you like to come to grandma?" A older woman with gold eyes asked as she peered at the little girl under the table.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said quietly to her as he picked her up and held her close," I miss her too."

Loud sniffles and wails could be heard as Sesshomaru's younger sister packed up her children to leave.

"Sesshomaru, If you need any help, anything, at all, please," she paused and she gasped for air and let tears stream down her face, " I'm sorry, I just miss her so much. Don't hesitate to call me if you need help for anything or any reason big brother!"

" Thank you." Sesshomaru replied as she got into the vehicle with her husband and with a wave drove off.

One by one the guests piled out until his mother and father stood at the doorway.

" Sesshomaru, " his mother started as she held his face, " If you need any help with Rin, please call, and don't hesitate to ask that nice woman Kagura for help she offered several times."

" Thank you mother, Rin and I shall be fine, have a safe journey and call me as soon as you get home." Sesshomaru replied to her as he closed her taxi cab door.

He watched that last car leave, standing outside holding Rin. They stared at each other for a moment, a silent understand passing, the dread of going back inside without her was truly setting in.

Rin finished buttoning her top button of her pajamas and was finally prepared for bed. She began climbing in as Sesshomaru entered the room. " You are not going to wear the matching top with those pants?"

No reply as she snuggled into the blanket. " Would you like me to tell you a story Rin? I know your mother used to tell you stories or sing you songs."

Blank eyes stared back at him as he started recounting a story of his youth in the service to Rin.

He blinked as her back was turned to him, a clear sign she still was not listening. He reached his hand out to rub her back and as his eyes softened and he spoke out loud. The phrase he said seeming like it was more for him than anyone else.

"We are going to be just fine. you and me, we are going to be just fine."

* * *

Rin sat down the next day staring at the TV as Sesshomaru set down a bowl in front of her with a glass of milk.

"Ramen for you, and Ramen for me. Rin, there are mushrooms in there, they are your favorites are they not.?" he said as he took a bite of his food. The phone ringing stopped him from addressing her further.

"Hello...No, I am not ready to return to work as of right now, I am starting to interview nanny's for Rin starting tomorrow morning, after I find someone suitable I will return to work. Yes, yes, Goodbye."

Sesshomaru strolled back and sat down next to Rin in front of the TV and picked at his Ramen.

The next morning Sesshomaru sat across from a very old woman who cut him off as soon as he shook her hand and started speaking, and did not stop speaking as they sat down on the couches.

" In the morning, I assume the child will be fed as I will be fed already, then at noon we will have a brisk walk, at 2:00 we will have 2 strict hours of religious studies. where is the little creature?"

Sesshomaru rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sighed, this was going to be a long day.

The second applicant showed up in all Red, she would be attractive if she wouldn't speak. " I feel like one of those women from the romance novels, where she meets the sexy widowed husband and helps heal his heart and find love again. " Sesshomaru sat forward barely able to contain himself from laughing, if he had not trained on controlling his emotions his entire life he would not have been able to contain himself.

The third applicant arrived and immediately Sesshomaru wished that the fourth applicant would hurry up and arrive to get this woman out of his house. She had a while veil on and a completely white ensemble to match her hideous veil. " I know pain, I know what it feels to loose someone close to your heart, Chizu and I both understand." she said as she pulled out a doll and started speaking to it.

The fourth applicant seemed very kind and professional, until she became nervous and plummeted her head between her legs and started breathing deeply. " I'm so sorry I just, I get so nervous, this helps me calm down, you don't mind do you? Can we keep going with me like this?"

Compared to getting yelled at in Thai for the next interview number four didn't seem that bad. The only coherent word he could understand was, " No diapers!"

The Sixth applicant arrived, along with her voice as she sang her way into the door, and he promptly made sure she sang her way out of the door.

The last applicant, a young woman named Abi, sat in front of Sesshomaru as she continued to speak, " And then my husband died and we were never able to have any children. So you can rest assured I would treat your beautiful little Rin with all the love and tenderness I would give my own."

The next morning, Rin sat in the kitchen as Abi put on an apron and exclaimed," Okay sweet pea! Lets make you some BREAKFAST! What might be Good today? Oh you're a quiet one are you? Well Abi's famous breakfast will fix you right up." she kept speaking as she looked through the cabinet, making a mental note when she came across the cabinets of liquor. She turned and smirked at the girl as she sashayed to the table and blinked her eyes at her with a smile. Abi poured Rin some orange juice and set it down in front of her as Rin promptly got up and left. Abi sighed as she walked over and pulled out he vodka and filled up her glass with vodka and poured a splash of orange juice on top. The sound of piano played drifted to her ears as she decided to leave out the bottle, it was going to be a long day.

From the minute Sesshomaru got home there was a martini waiting for him at the door. He noticed his daughter was sitting at the piano playing the song as Abi came stroked his arm and handed him a martini. " here that is for you, Long day at work?"

"Yes, " Sesshomaru replied as he kept looking at Rin.

"She has been playing that little tune, all day, it has certainly been a long day for me, could you please talk to her about that."

"Hn, yes that, her mother was working on that with her."

Sesshomaru replied as he set down his martini and walked to the dinner table.

As they all sat down for dinner Abi put down a plate of what she claimed to be "Noodle surprise."

"This is just the first course! The rest of them are hidden throughout the room, hahahah oh I am just kidding I make myself laugh. " Abi joked as she swatted Sesshomaru's arm.

"It looks delicious." Sesshomaru replied as Rin stared at the food like it was going to get off the plate and run.

The second course was a large chunk of ham with rings of pineapples around it. " Festive ham! Doesn't it look delicious!" Abi exclaimed as she put it down between Sesshomaru and Rin.

"It truly looks fantastic Abi, you outdid yourself."

Sesshomaru complimented her. "doesn't that look delicious Rin?"

Rin stared at the ham defectively as Abi crouched down near Rins face so she could address her as Rin took a sip of her milk.

Abi smiled and said "See how good it looks, I bet your mom wasn't this good of a cook." Abi's face was promptly covered in white milk as Rin blew the entire contents of her mouth all over her face and ran off into her room.

"I apologize Abi, that was completely uncalled for on Rin's behalf, I will go speak to her." Sesshomaru addressed her as he got up and walked after Rin.

"Oh that's okay, I needed a facial anyway." Abi mumbled as her eyes scanned the room, seeing no one around she grabbed Sesshomaru's martini and poured it down her throat.

That night Sesshomaru laid in bed and was about to drift off into dream land. An arm snaked around his waist and pulled him out of his comfort as a weight sagged down in his bed. The smell of Abi infected his bed as he growled at her " Woman, what on earth do you think you are doing?"

"I am doing everything a wife does, shouldn't I be getting everything a wife gets?" Abi replied huskily in his ear as she licked along the edge of his earlobe.

* * *

The next morning a woman walked down the street towards Sesshomaru's house. Her wavy long hair cascading down her back, a blue pencil skirt and sport coat snugly fitting her body. Matching blue shoes that clicked when she walked, she stopped and put out her cigarette with several jazzy turns of her foot, as she turned the corner. A little girl with black hair and golden eyes rode up near her with a bicycle.

"Hello kid, my name is Kagome. I bet you're Rin. I hear you don't like talking much these days. But that's all right with me because that makes my job a lot easier. " She replied with a smirk as she turned and walked towards the door. She paused and turned on one foot as she said " Oh, nice wheels." Rin stared at her as she walked off into the house.

"When would you like me to start?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru as she walked in the door.

"I thought we could talk first." Sesshomaru replied as he ushered her inside and removed some newspapers so she could sit down.

"How long have you lived in the house?" Kagome asked as she peered around.

" Three years," Sesshomaru replied to her.

"Have you had any maids before." She continued as she looked at him.

"No my wife used to take care of everything." Sesshomaru replied as he glared back at her.

"Okay," she nodded as she continued speaking," a beginner, lets get one thing straight then," Kagome said as she entwined her fingers and placed them on her crossed legs.

"Yes, lets." Sesshomaru agreed as Kagome cut him off.

"Salary does not include supplies, I don't want to be out there," Kagome was cut off mid sentence by an abrupt question.

"Did the agency explain that this is just an interview?" Sesshomaru finally stated as he glared at her, glad to get in a word before she asked more questions.

"An Interview? Well what would you like to discuss in that case?" Kagome asked.

"Children," he replied.

She stared out the window at Rin try to pick a pear off a tree and not succeed. " You know I met your little girl out there, she has your eyes."

"Do you have any references? Do you have a resume or anything?" Sesshomaru asked as he lit up a cigarette.

Kagome smiled as she pulled out her resume from her bag, along with a cigarette.

"Okay, you went to Tokyo U, You studied under Myoga and Kaede for 4 years, what happened then?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

She looked at him blankly as she replied " Yes, I graduated." Her hand reached for the lighter on the tabled as it brushed against a vase, the vase slowly fell and smashed on the floor.

Kagome and Sesshomaru both jumped up at the loud noise.

"I am so sorry, if you have some glue I can fix that, I am really good at gluing things. I could just clue it, I could snap this back together." Kagome apologized as she put her hands out in front of her.

"I think you have done enough, that was my wife's vase. No thank you I think you've done enough, " Sesshomaru growled as he collected the pieces off the floor.

"Look, I really need this job, I am having a really bad day and I'm sure you know what that is like," Kagome pleased as she twined her fingers together.

Sesshomaru glanced towards the window and noticed the next applicant walking up the walkway. " I'll be in touch."

Sesshomaru watched walk down the walkway and leave from the window. Kagome stopped by the pear tree on her way down the walkway, she walked off, almost past the house. Kagome stopped and spun around suddenly, looking at Rin directly behind her many yards back. She tossed her the pear and Rin caught it. Kagome turned and walked off as she heard a honk honk from Rin's horn. She turned and smiled at Rin for a second then turned and kept walking as she tossed her other pair up and down in the air to herself.

* * *

So...What'd you think? Should I continue? was the grammar bad? Any suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except this sandwich.

* * *

Kagome peered in the fridge with a sigh, a whole lot of nothing.

"I seem to have misplaced my keys." Sesshomaru announced as he walked through the kitchen.

"Well they're not in the fridge that's for sure," Kagome remarked.

"You are going to need to go to the store," Sesshomaru told her as he grabbed a cup from the cabinet.

"I noticed there was a list started on the black board," she said.

"Hn, yes it's my wife's calligraphy I haven't wanted to erase it yet," Sesshomaru replied.

"Well, I'll just add on from there," Kagome assured him.

Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed Rin on the head as he spoke gently to her.

"Rin, You will go with Kagome to go shopping for something for breakfast. Have a good day."

"Kagome, the keys to my wife's car are on the dresser, you know how do drive correct?" Sesshomaru asked her as he prepared to head out the door.

"I'm an old pro," Kagome replied with a grin.

A short while later Kagome and Rin were traveling down the street to procure food as Kagome came on a shocking discovery.

"Shit! I'm going the wrong way! Oh I didn't say that word, forget I said that, hehe," Kagome remarked as she grabbed the steering wheel and abruptly did a 180 in the street. As horns blared and cars screeched to a stop she took off back in the correct direction.

"Ah ha! There it is, I knew it was around here somewhere," she said.

Kagome pulled the car in with a smash, as she busted the front bumper and light on a post.

"I was just testing the breaks, and it will do your heart good to know they're fine. I Also made a slight boo boo which I really hope you wont tell your father about will you? Well of course you wont you don't talk. You're the short silent type aren't you? I can tell."

Kagome and Rin both got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. They sat down at a booth and looked over the menu.

"Oh here comes the waitress," Kagome announced.

"Would you like something to drink?" the waitress asked sweetly as she walked up the table.

"yes, very strong coffee for me and, Rin would you like a hot cocoa or some tea?" Kagome asked.

"Ayame, Order up!" A voice screamed near the table.

"Just a minute!" she hollered back as she tapped her foot.

"Look ladies, I don't have all day." Ayame told them as she tapped her foot quickly and her eyes peered back to the counters.

"Ayame is it?" Kagome asked as she continued speaking," where is your boss right now?"

"Oh well he's in the back." Ayame replied as she peered around.

"Well why don't you take a seat here and take a load off for a minute, I need to talk to my friend here, take a load off, come on, I used to do your job, you deserve it, relax for a minute." Kagome told her gently.

"well, okay okay for a minute." Ayame replied as she sat down in the chair and put her feet up in the chair across from her as she let out a gentle moan.

"Okay, now Rin, I understand you don't want to talk, and you have your reasons, but we need to figure out a walk to communicate here. If you want something, pat your nose, if you don't want something, do what you are doing now okay?" Kagome said.

"Now, do you want the western style breakfast with pancakes and syrup and butter?" Kagome asked.

Rin stared at her and blinked.

"Okay that's good, that's good what your doing right there," Kagome said, "would you rather have the small breakfast with rice and fish or rice and egg?"

Rin continued to stare at her.

"Honey, if it's a question between those delicious pancakes and that stupid rice, for goodness sake just pat little nose." Ayame said sweetly as she leaned forward.

Silence continued to greet the ladies.

"Good try Ayame," Kagome replied with a sigh.

Rin gently lifted up her hand as she tilted her head to the side and pondered. She tapped her nose gently.

"Ah hah! She did it! She did it!" the women exclaimed together.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his office stroking his temple as he played random notes on his piano.

"Tater tots, Tater tots, Tater tots." He replied to himself.

"Tater tots, the untold story, I like it. "

"Miroku, I have here some ideas for it," Sesshomaru replied quickly and he shuffled though he papers.

"Sesshomaru, I'm all for you coming back to work, we are in this together okay," Miroku replied as he sat near Sesshomaru.

"Thank you, Miroku." Sessomaru said as he looked at him.

"I can imagine this job is difficult enough, never the less when things get shaky in your home life." Miroku replied as sweat dripped down his brow.

"Why, did someone say something? Miroku? You will tell me what was said." Sesshomaru stated as he looked at him.

"No, yes, okay well once, it was always said very affectionately, they ask when you would be back, I would say any day now and they would say great because it's you're job too, but it was all very positive, very positive." Miroku replied with a smile and a reassuring nod.

* * *

"We got sunglasses, Yeahhhh we got Sun- glasses, Oh we got some Sun glasses, Cuz Sun glasses, Protect our eyes from the sun, you look good girl," Kagome told Rin as she looked over at her in the passenger seat with her massive pink butterfly sunglasses resting on her face.

"Sunglasses, Yeah Sunglasses." Kagome sang their whole way back home, Rin peered out the window with a gentle smile on her face.

Sesshomaru poked at his chicken that night ,which resembled packaging peanuts more than chunks of chicken. He gently nibbled on something he thought was rice as he heard felt a piece of his back molars chunk off. He grabbed his glass and gulped it down.

"Does anyone want some more? does anyone want any?" Kagome asked as she stirred the pot from the kitchen.

"It is very tasty Kagome, I am just not used to the spice."

Sesshomaru replied. Rin just sat quietly and stared at Kagome with her sunglasses on.

"Right, the spices." Kagome muttered with vengeance as she stirred harder.

"You can make it tasty, you can eat it when your hasty, it's not a French fry it's a tater surprise," Sesshomaru pondered out loud as he looked at Rin. Rin stared back at Sesshomaru. "Do you like it Rin? Do you think my boss will like it?"

"Maybe the wording is off," Kagome remarked as she looked at him."

The doorbell rang and Sesshomaru got up to answer it as Kagome walked up to Rin.

"You thought that was really clunky too didn't you?" Kagome whispered to Rin quietly.

Rin tapped her nose as she looked at her.

"I just knew we were in sync, " Kagome commented with a smile as she turned back around and went back to stirring her food.

" Where do you want it? " a delivery man asked as he held a table.

"I'm sorry, what is this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why don't I just talk to Mrs. Takashi," the delivery man replied.

"She is , she is in the bathtub right now, " Sesshomaru replied.

Rin got up from the table and ran into the bathroom. Tears slowly streamed down her face as she burst through the door, only to find it empty. Kagome watched on quietly with sad eyes.

* * *

The next day water cascaded over the vehicle as Kagome popped a piece of candy in her mouth.

"I bet if you were on the inside of a maraca this is what it would sound like. "

The soap went over the vehicle in the car wash as Rin ate her candy and stared out in wonder with a smile on her face.

"Oh that tickles, oh stop that, oh it's tickles, ha ha ha ha ha it's tickles," Kagome claimed in a funny voice as the rubber spindles brushed the car. Rin giggled in response.

They pulled out of the car wash and headed down the road.

"Oh wait for me, " Kagome claimed as she blew a kiss to the red light. The red light suddenly changed green as Kagome continued to smile as she glanced over at Rin staring her with wide eyes.

The next red light came up as Kagome looked at Rin with a smile and blew another kiss to the light and it suddenly changed to green.

Rin stared at Kagome in amazement.

"I hate the lights on the poles, Oh I just don't know If I can do this one on my own, could you help me out with this one Rin?" Kagome asked as they neared the red light.

They both blew a kiss to the red light and with a held breath it turned green.

"Ah, See I knew there was something special about you when I met you, I knew you had this magic, Oh look here comes another one, can you help me with this one too Rin?" Kagome asked with a smile. Rin responded with blow kiss to turn the light green.

"Well done!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I think your dad is really going to love this present we picked out for him," Kagome told Rin as Rin played with her new pet. " But you really need to emphasize that YOU picked him out to your dad." Kagome told her. Rin petted her new komodo dragon.

"What would you do, if you could be Empress for a day?" The TV boomed in the background.

"Rin, I don't understand why you watch this garbage, why do you listen to this, " Kagome replied as she dusted the bookshelf.

"There was a guy in my neighborhood that thought he could be Empress for a day and you know what happened to him right? Mhm, that's right." Kagome said with a nod as she glanced back at Rin.

"With her husband gone, she is."

"Well, my husband is gone too, that doesn't make me an Empress does it?" Kagome replied with a scoff as she sat down next to Rin.

"Okay we have heard from all of our contestants. Is it going to be, Yui?" Kagome asked as she picked up the komodo dragon. Applause roared in the background from the TV.

"Yes, Yes Yui, Empress Yui, " Kagome cried out as she caused the dragon to dance around.

"I want to thank all the little people it took to get me to the point I am at today," Kagome exclaimed as she sat the dragon up right and made a farting noise.

"Oh Yui, Yui, That's horrible!" Kagome laughed. As her and Rin continued to watch TV with their new pet.

* * *

Rin sat in her room that night, staring out the window as she felt a breeze tickle in through the open window and caress her face. The gentle scent of her mother wafted to her nose as she jumped up and ran into the other room.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the floor watching old family tapes of their family. Rin watched from the doorway as he glanced over and got up suddenly. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at the beautiful smiling face of her mother and she turned and ran back into her room.

Sesshomaru sat down and ran his hand through his hair as he stared at the images of his wife run across the screen.

* * *

The next day Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Rin all were out on on the rooftop enjoying the beautiful sunny weather.

Rin sat outside laying on top of the building with her mothers favorite kimono laying next to her as she looked at the clouds stroll by. She squinted and opened her eyes again looking closely at the beautiful blue sky. She looked over at the kimono and looked back to the sky.

Kagome looked at Rin as started speaking to her,

"you know what I think Rin, I think your mom is in Heaven looking down on you right now. I bet if you look closely enough you'll see she's waving." She replied as she looked up at the sky. Rin smiled gently as she looked up at the sky.

Sesshomaru went up to Kagome with his hands in his pockets.

"I really appreciate everything you've doing and everything you've been doing for me, "he replied as he gazed at her and continued," whatever you believe in his fine, your Heaven is fine for you, but Rin's mother was an atheist and I am too, I do not want you telling her that her mother is residing somewhere which she is not."

"Of course Mr. Takashi, I'll just continue to tell Rin that her mother is in the bath tub." Kagome replied as she glared at him and turned around to go inside.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat and watched TV as he smoked a cigarette, the sound of footsteps brought him out of his reverie.

"What's wrong Rin? Can't sleep? " he asked as she came and sat next to him on the couch. "How about some cookies and we can watch TV together until you fall asleep?" He asked her as he got up and went to the kitchen.

Rin sat and watched the TV as a public service announcement scrolled on TV.

"Cigarettes cause lung cancer which kills billions every year." A loud voice boomed to her.

Sesshomaru got back into the room carrying some cookies . He set down the tray as Rin grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and put it out.

"Rin, what are you doing. " he asked as he reached for another one. Rin grabbed it and threw it on the ground.

"Rin, cigarettes are for adults, if you want I will get you some candy cigarettes in the morning." He told her as he tried to grab another one.

Rin grabbed his pack of cigarettes off the table and crushed them in her hand. She threw them on the ground as she ran out of the room.

"Rin, Rin, What is wrong with you, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as she ran off.

* * *

A flashlight light up the dark as footsteps echoed in Sesshomaru's room, his snore the only other thing that could be heard. A hand reached and grabbed the pack of cigarettes on his dresser and the footsteps retreated into the dark.

* * *

Reviews? Ideas?


End file.
